Hold Me Like This Forever
by spobyalltheway
Summary: Spencer has just returned from 6 years of college at UPenn living an hour away from Toby. After one steamy night between the two 24 year olds when she returns, their whole lives will be turned upside down. Will Spoby get through this major obstacle that suddenly appeared in their lives? Or are they used to getting around a crisis...? Couples are Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, and Emaya.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Thanks for clicking on my story! Ive rewritten just a few parts because I realized I uploaded the wrong story, one of the unedited ones. So this is set when Spencer and Toby are about 24. She just got out of college and moved back to Rosewood (they had a "long distance" relationship) and he has been working construction. They have one steamy night the day she gets back and now they are really unsure about their future. –A no longer exists, one day they just stopped getting texts and threats. The couples are Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, and Emaya. Enjoy!**

Toby opened the door to a distraught looking Spencer standing on the steps of his loft. It was drizzling out, and very chilly. Her hair was damp from the walk from her car to his door. She wore a skintight, black, long-sleeved V-neck with dark red skinny jeans. Her long dark brown tresses were pulled back into a loose half pony. Her silver necklace with big clunky charms clinked as she hopped up the steps.

"Spence? What are you doing here?" Toby stood in the doorway wearing his holey jeans and dark blue t-shirt that made his eyes stand out. "I wasn't expecting you over today."

"I wasn't expecting to show up today." She was looking down at her black combat boots.

"Come on in, babe. It's freezing out there." Toby opened the door wider inviting her inside.

Spencer shook off her black trench coat and hung it on the rack as she quickly walked in, Toby shutting the door behind her. He took her by the hand and pulled her over to him. He gave her a long kiss, since he hadn't seen her since yesterday morning.

"Hi," Spencer said half-heartedly.

"Hi," Toby said back, examining his girlfriend's odd behavior.

"We need to talk. Now." Spencer walked over to the couch and sat down. She patted the seat next to her, signaling for him to come and sit by her.

Toby sat down next to her. He had a knot in his stomach. He could tell where this was going. "What about?"

"Well…" Spencer paused. She looked down at Toby's jeans. "You know I can fix those." Toby chuckled.

"Seriously, Spence. What's this all about?" Spencer took Toby's hands in hers and looked him directly in his beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes. She would miss them. He surely wouldn't want anything to do with her after he received this possibly life altering news. "Toby," she began, "I'm late."

"Do you need a lift? I can give you a ride. What are you late for?"

"No Toby. Not like that." Spencer took a deep breath. "I'm _late_ late. You know…", she cocked her head little to the left," _late_."

"Ohhh… You know what Spence, it's probably nothing. I hear this kind of stuff happens because of stress too. I'm sure you will be fine in a couple of days." He was in a way relieved, but still on edge. He thought she was going to break up with him, but instead she might be pregnant.

"No, you see, that's the thing Toby. I don't want to wait another couple of days _'just to see'_. I want answers now."

Toby expected nothing less from Spencer. She was the type of girl who knew what she wanted, when she wanted it, how to get, and would stop at nothing till she got it.

"Well, how do you expect to go about that?"

Spencer lifted up a brown paper bag. "That's what these are for." She pulled a bright pink box out of the bag. She tugged at the box, practically super-glued shut, and ripped it open. Spencer, already flustered, looked up at Toby, tears at the brim of her eyes.

She frustratedly snatched one of the three pregnancy tests from the floor and stomped to the bathroom. Stopping in the doorway, she turned around to look at Toby who had one arm folded across his chest, and his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose. She sighed, looked down at her flat tummy, looked back at Toby, and shut the door.

* * *

"Come on, _come on_…" Spencer shook the little plastic stick roughly in her hand. Spencer sits with Toby in his kitchen, at his little excuse for a kitchen table.

"Spence, you're gonna break it. Just… leave it be. Put it down."

She looked back at Toby, groaned, and threw the test onto the table. It slid to the other side and fell off. This pushed Spencer over the edge.

"God, Toby, I don't understand! I work my ass off for my entire life and all of it is down the drain within a few months! I finally get a decent job after 6 years of college living an hour away from you, I go through hell with the whole –A disaster, and after I pay my dues, I still can't catch a break!"

By now Spencer is hyperventilating and Toby looks like a deer in the headlights, never seeing Spencer freak out this bad before. He walks up to her. Spencer is holding herself and she looks up when Toby takes her by the shoulders and pulls her in for a hug. Nothing passionate, nothing romantic. Just a hug, which is all she needs.

"Oh, Toby. I just want you to hold me like this forever. "

She sobbed into Toby's shoulder. Spencer's phone buzzed, the alarm she set signaling that it was time, and she shuddered. This was it. Her life could possibly be changing forever. Toby just squeezed her tighter then pulled back and lifted her chin up. He looked into those big brown eyes of hers and they reminded him of a nice mug of hot cocoa, warm and cozy just like her. "Hey," he began," Spencer, no matter what happens I just want you to know that I'm there. I will always be there. Whether it's getting you peanut butter and tuna sandwiches at 2:00 in the morning, or comforting you after we dodge this crisis. I will _always_ be here."

Spencer inhaled a shaky breath, nodded, and slowly walked over to the opposite side of the table. She kneeled down, picked up the pregnancy test without looking at it, and walked back to Toby. She looked at him and he looked at her. They both nodded, and Spencer flipped up the pregnancy test so they could see.

**Hello everybody! I know it was short but I just wanted to set up the story. Please let me know if you like it, and I will try to take constructive criticism. Please don't be mean… But, yeah, please rate and review and if you have any questions or requests please feel free to let me know!**

**Stay Pretty my Little Liars ;)**


	2. Sooo What Now?

**Hello everyone! Welcome back! I really appreciate all of your wonderful reviews. When I read that someone likes my material it gives me little butterflies, and I get so excited! Please keep reviewing and I will keep posting. This chapter will be a little bit longer than the last one but I am swamped with homework for the next few weeks... :( I will try my hardest to squeeze my 'story time' in, though, because we all know how important Spoby is! So... enjoy!**

**-Alex**

* * *

"Oh. Oh, God. Oh, God no. No no no no no no," Spencer mumbled into her balled up fists as she shook her head roughly. She just stared at it. Stared at the little black text on the tiny screen. They were plain and clear. No deciphering little lines or dots like the most common pregnancy tests. Spencer wanted to do this right, so she bought the most recommended and most expensive tests she could find.

This test clearly read ' Pregnant'.

"... How?... I don't even..." She couldn't find the words. It took all of her courage to look up at Toby. She tried to make out his expression, but it was stone. It was rigid, indecipherable.

"Toby... I'm so sorry. I wish this never happened. I could make it like it never happened, if that's what you want-"

"Dont you**_ever_** say that. Ever again." Toby was absolutely serious. Spencer couldn't recall a moment in their entire relationship where he looked so intent on getting his point across.

"But Toby, this could ruin-"

"Yea. Yea I know. This will be different. A little bump in the road." Toby smirked and poked her belly button. "And a little bump in the belly. But we are bigger than that."

Spencer's smile from Toby's intimate touch faded as she realized how much their life would be turning around. It gave her anxiety knowing how everything could fall apart right here, right now. This ate at her heart. Her bottom lip unfurled and Spencer broke down.

Spencer emmited a long, raspy sob and crouched down to the floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees, her bottom an inch from the floor.

"Heey. Hey hey hey, Spence. No, dont do this babe." Toby crouched down next to Spence. "Baby. Hey, look at me. Look me in the eyes."

Toby took her chin and looked deep into her eyes. "Its all going to be okay."

"B-but T-toby," Spencer managed between sobs," th-this i-is going to r-ruin _everything_! I-I cant even im-magine what my future might be like right now, l-let alone adding a _b-baby_ in the picture!" Spencer wrapped her arms around him, almost knocking him over, and harshly wailed into his shoulder. "M-my life is o-over!"

"No, Spence. Not even close. Your life is just starting. You are just one of the unlucky ones whose been thrown a little curveball. We just have to look at the bright side. I know it sounds cheesy, but its true. Think about the good things about the situation."

Spencer was only gently sobbing now. She looked up. " L-like what?"

"Well, for starters, at least we arent 16. Were adults. We can take care of ourselves."

Specer slowly nodded. " I guess so. I mean, its not like we could get in trouble."

"Yea. And, we have our friends to support us. We wont be alone.

This was starting not to sound so bad to her. "Yes. Exactly. And you have a steady job, and I have an education."

Toby was smiling gently now. "You see Spence? Its not so bad." He swept a strand of hair behind her ear. Spencer sniffled and nodded.

"Yea. And dont forget, we'll get to be a family."

Tobys grin turned into radiating smile. He pulled her into an embrace and they both held each other right there on the floor. Then, Spencer pulled away. Her brow furrowed. "Sooo... what now?"

Toby thought about this. "Well, lets see. Normally we would tell the parents. But, since you dont talk to your parents and I dont want anything to do with mine, we could tell the rest of the group in substitute."

Spencer rubbed her eyes with the end of her sleeves. "Yeah, yeah that sounds good. Um, should we go now? I think Emily is still at our apartment. We should tell her first since shes one of your good friends too."

"No, I think we should tell them all at the same time. They're all our friends."

"Ok then. Ill call them."

* * *

"Have any of them answered?" Toby asked an hour after their decision to tell the girls.

"No. None of them. Emily and Hannas phones just keep ringing. Ive called both of them, like, 3 times. And Arias just goes straight to voicemail. What could be so important that she doesnt have time for Sparia?" Spencer sat with both feet propped up on the couch while Toby stood in the kitchen making dinner.

"Well maybe it can wait till tomorrow. They all have their own lives too."

"Toby, listen to me, and listen close because im only going to warn you this once. Do. Not. Push. It. I am pregnant. I am a Hastings. I am a pregnant Hastings. If I were you I would double, triple, and maybe even quadruple check everything I say before I say it because if you step out of line, you are going to get it and you are going to get it bad. Clear? Because im not even that pregnant and im already agitated so you can imagine what im going to be like at 8 or 9 months."

Toby tried his hardest not to laugh, because he knew it was true. "Alright babe. I promise."

"Food? Im starving! Oh, and dont let me forget to call Emily and let her know I wont be back to our apartment tonight, if she decides to answer."

Toby cringed hoping that Spencer wouldnt give up their secret to the girls tomorrow just by her irritation. "Food's served. I made spaghetti."

Spencer got up from the couch, but as she made her way over to the table a horrible smell whirled around her nose. "Oh my God! Toby! What did you do, get the spaghetti sauce from the bottom of the garbage can? Oh, Gosh!

"No, its regular spaghetti. Whats up Spence?"

Spencer felt that hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach travel to the back of her throat. "Oh-!" he burst out of her chair and bolted to the bathroom, her hand over mouth, Toby following close behind. He pulled her hair back and tied it with a ponytail.

"Shhhhhh, your fine Spence. Youre ok." He held her shoulders and whispered into her ear as she curled over the toilet. Toby winced and accepted the fact that this was only the beginning.

Spencer stood back up and wiped her mouth off with toilet paper, rinsed her mouth with mouthwash and water, and curled back up into a ball on the couch.

"Spencer, I can make you something else. How does that peanut butter and tuna sandwich sound now?"

Spencer shuddered. "No, no Im fine. I just feel so bad. You made such a wonderful meal for us and now its ruined."

"No, dont worry about it. Ill make you anything you want. You still hungry?"

"No Im-", she gagged and clutched her stomach,"-Im fine. Really."

"At least let me take you to bed."

Spencer nodded and Toby picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. He slid off her shirt and jeans and slipped on one of his big t-shirts. Spencer had already drifted off so Toby tucked her under the covers. He kissed forehead and slipped out quickly, closing the door and shutting out the lights.

**Thank you all for reading! I hope it was long enough for you guys. If you have any questions, comments or concerns please feel free to ask. Make sure you review because the more you review the more I post! I just wanted to mention that I have looked all over this website for a PLL Spoby pregnancy Fanfic where it describes Spencer and her whole pregnancy experience. I want to see Spencer and Toby feeling the big belly, decorating the nursery, her morning sickness, the clothes shopping, her freaking out about her figure, Toby 'stepping out of line', all of it! And since I havent found a Fanfic like that, I thought I might write one. So, anyways, those are just some moments I wanted to catch in this story, and if you have any ideas for other stories or Spoby moments you want to see, please let me know in the reviews!**

**Stay Pretty, my Little Liars! ;)**


End file.
